Live In Peace
by poisonedbirth
Summary: AH, AU. Bella and Edward have been on the run since they were nineteen from three dangerous criminals. Now, the people who have been trying to find them have finally found them. Will they escape or continue their nightmare? One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't know own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

_Not to be all Stephenie Meyer, but the idea for this one shot, came from a dream.. well a nightmare I had last night. I needed to get it out so I wrote it into a fanfic._

_This is exactly how it happened. In the nightmare, I was Bella, and there was Edward._

_Summary: Bella and Edward have been on the run for two years straight, always out in the hiding._

_But the people they were on run from have found them, and their nightmares come to an end._

_

* * *

  
_

If there was only one thing I lived for in my life, it was Edward Cullen.

We had been together since we were sixteen, we had been on the run since we were nineteen.

James, Victoria and Laurent had been on our trail for two years.

We were both witnesses to a homicide Victoria and James committed.

Laurent was just there by coincidence, but I guess they saw something in him that turned him into what he is now - James sidekick.

The police got to us before they could at first. But now, not even the police stood in our way.

So Edward and I lived under different identities. Moving to different states, living in different homes, working different jobs. Telling lies to protect ourselves.

None of our family knew where we were, but they knew what we were running from.

So when I was doing cooking us dinner in our small trailer, I was expecting just another ordinary day in the lives of our new identities; Samantha and Martin Cooper.

Edward came running into the trailer, using his eyes for words.

I didn't need to ask, I just knew.

They found us.

He grabbed my hand and we snuck out, running past our neighbours.

I could faintly hear Victoria questioning our neighbours.

We both jumped over the wall and ran for our lives.

I didn't know where, but I just knew we had to keep running or else we would be dead.

We ran past the big wall which held a big river underneath. So big that if anyone were to jump in, they would drown.

We kept running and running and running.

"Faster, Bella, faster! They're following us!" Edward yelled.

I nodded and pushed my feet to go faster.

Edward stopped in front of me and I didn't know why until two seconds later.

Crap.

A dead end!

I looked around.

There was no way out, and Victoria and James were running closer and closer.

"Edward, what do we do?" I whispered.

"I don't know, Bella." He said, pulling me towards him, kissing my forehead. "But no matter what happens. I love you, and I will always love you."

I nodded, not knowing of what was to come.

"Ah, so you two thought you could outrun us, huh?" James grinned cruelly.

Edward and I looked at each other and looked back at them.

"Victoria, grab him."

Victoria obeyed and grabbed Edward by the arms and started walking him back the way we came.

James grabbed my arm and made me walk in the same direction, directly behind Edward.

We were walking for I don't know how long. It sure felt like a long time, like we were walking in slow motion.

Finally, we made it back to our trailer park.

I sighed inside. Maybe they were actually going to let us go? Maybe on some conditions.

James let go of my hand, while Victoria made Edward walk faster.

We were just walking back into the park when Edward and Victoria were standing directly in front of our trailer, when the shutters opened.

And there, in his full glory, was Laurent.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Edward looking up at Laurent.

Then Laurent pulling something out of his pocket.

I gasped when I saw what it was - a gun.

He aimed it straight at Edward and shot him straight in the head.

Edward collapsed to the ground. He would be dead within seconds.

"Edward! No!" I screamed.

Victoria and James both looked at me, with their evil cruel eyes.

I didn't know what else to do, so I ran. I ran faster than before.

My life really did depend on it this time.

I turned around and ran, ran so fast that I felt I was running faster than any human being has ever ran.

I stopped when I came to the big wall, with the river underneath.

You fall into it, and you don't come back out.

I had maybe 30 seconds, so I jumped up on the wall.

I got one leg and I saw James coming towards me.

I looked at him straight in the eyes, and lifted my other leg and dove legs first into the river.

"Bella, you stupid---" Everything else James said, I had no clue.

I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything.

I just felt my body getting deeper and deeper into the water.

My head and body was pounding as I let the water enter my system.

I didn't care if there were any sea creatures about to eat me up.

What mattered is that I can be with Edward, now.

I had no idea where I was going, but there was one thing I was positive of - wherever Edward was, I was going to follow.

My only love died, and I was following.

My life was/is Edward Cullen, and without him, I would die.

I could not live, so this was my only option.

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen could finally rest in peace.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
